Question: In the row of Pascal's triangle that starts with 1 and then 12, what is the fourth number?
Answer: The row that starts 1, 12 is the row $\binom{12}{0}, \binom{12}{1}, \binom{12}{2},\binom{12}{3}$, so the fourth number in this row is $\binom{12}{3} = \frac{12\cdot 11\cdot 10}{3\cdot 2 \cdot 1} = \boxed{220}$.